Closet Monster
by TanukiRaccoon
Summary: KankuKiba: Kiba needs a nudge out of the closet. Kankuro is only too happy to help. Yaoi, smut, etc.


"So what went wrong with this one?"

Kiba Inuzuka groaned and dropped his head against the bar before him as his day went from 'shit' to 'Dear God, its Kiba. What the fuck did I do to you?'

"Fuck off," he grunted as he rubbed his shaggy brown hair irritably. "Can't I get pissed in peace?"

Dark brown eyes glared up into an even darker pair. The older male smirked as he settled down next to Kiba, signalling for the bartender.

"Have another drink," Kankuro Sabaku suggested. "Relax a little."

"Screw you, you just want to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me," Kiba snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay?"

"Give me two more of whatever he's having," Kankuro said, flashing the bartender a wide grin. "And keep them coming."

The man took Kankuro's money and nodded, moving down the bar. Kankuro simply stared down Kiba, who tried his hardest to ignore the other. He swallowed the rest of his beer and grabbed the new one placed before him impatiently.

"You see, it's like this," he began at last, one hand coming up to scratch at the red-fang triangle tattoos on his cheeks. "We're in bed… you know-"

"I don't actually. I've always known I prefer men."

"Shut the fuck up and listen!" Kiba glared at the man next to him. "Anyway, so we're… well, yeah, and then… fuck, I don't know. It just felt wrong, you know?"

"Who was it?"

Kiba eyed Kankuro cautiously. The other man was an upperclassman at the same college, so there was a decent chance that he would know who the girl was if Kiba told him.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Kiba grunted as he took another swig of beer. Kankuro burst into loud, deep laughter.

"Hyuuga?" he repeated. "Oh, you better hope her cousin doesn't find out!"

"Oh God," Kiba paled slightly. "Fuck, I didn't think of that. Neji will _kill _me."

"S'alright, mutt," Kankuro ruffled Kiba's hair – so similar to his own, but slightly longer and a lighter colour. "I won't tell."

"You better not," Kiba growled as he slumped over the bar again. "Why me?"

Kankuro shrugged next to him and Kiba shot daggers at the man. The tall, well-muscled engineer had taken one look at Kiba on the younger man's first day of college and declared that he wanted him.

Which didn't quite work for Kiba, considering he was straight.

"Look, Kiba, I know what your problem is," Kankuro said at last, setting his beer down. Kiba quickly stole it. "You think what you want is a soft, pretty girl. Like Hinata, or- who was it last time? Ino? Either way, you think you want all that long haired, squishy chest-ed, delicate flower shit, but really what you need is-"

"If you say 'me' I'm gonna kick your ass."

"-someone more dominant," Kankuro finished with a half-smile. Kiba blinked at him, and Kankuro's smile became a full one, if a little sad. The bartender appeared out of nowhere and set two more beers before them as Kankuro looked down at the bar, a contemplative look in his eyes. "Look, there's nothing I'd like more than to have you as mine, but you're clinging to that closet with both hands. What you really need is for someone to take charge. You'll probably find you're more comfortably as the submissive partner."

"Submissive?" Kiba spluttered as he set down his beer. "I'm not a girl!"

"I never said you were," Kankuro snapped, clearly getting annoyed. "Just, look, there's a girl in my year called Tenten. She's… well, look, I'll get you a date. Try her style. She's got a strong personality, and I've heard it transfers to the bedroom. I think she might be what you need."

"Wait, you're setting me up with a girl?" Kiba asked incredulously. "Like, a real girl?"

"Yes, a real girl," Kankuro rolled his eyes. "How's Thursday?"

"Thursday… yeah, Thursday's good."

"You motherfucker!"

Kankuro dodged the fist to his face easily and raised an eyebrow at Kiba. The mutt was panting heavily, his chest heaving as he glared daggers at Kankuro.

"Kiba," Kankuro leant against the door frame. "What brings you to my door? Didn't your date with Tenten go well?"

"Oh, it was going fine," Kiba stalked into Kankuro's dorm room and crossed straight to his mini-fridge. He pulled out a beer and turned to face Kankuro again. "Fucking fine, until she pulled out a fucking whip!"

"Well, I told you-"

"You didn't tell me she was a fucking dominatrix!" Kiba screeched. There is a different between 'slightly dominant' and 'wants to fuck me up the ass with a strap on' you fucker!"

"Did she real-"

"Do _not _finish that question!" Kiba looked _very _angry. Kankuro closed the door to his room slowly before he looked Kiba up and down.

"How did you find my place anyway?" he asked curiously. Kiba had never been there before, despite how at home he was acting – drinking beer, sprawling out on Kankuro's bed, eating his chips.

"I asked Naruto," Kiba grumbled as he took a drink.

"Who the fuck is Naruto?"

"Naruto is my friend. Naruto asked Sasuke, Sasuke asked Neji, and Neji asked Gaara."

"Right, Gaara," Kankuro dropped into his desk chair. If he tried to sit with Kiba he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. "My little brother ratted me out, huh?"

"Yeah," Kiba glared at Kankuro again. "Your shitty theory about me being submissive is bull shit."

"No, it's not," Kankuro shrugged as he reached down to grab his own beer. "I was just wrong about you wanting to be dominated. Maybe _you _want someone to treat you all soft like you treat those girls."

"Fuck you!" Kiba leapt off the bed and crossed to Kankuro. "I'm not a fucking girl!"

He swung at Kankuro, who caught his fist and tugged him forward. Kiba tripped over his own feet and ended up falling straight against Kankuro's chest.

"Never said that," Kankuro whispered as Kiba looked up at him. "You're definitely not a girl."

Kankuro slid his lips over Kiba's as he gripped a handful of his brown hair. He tiled Kiba's head back enough that he could slide his tongue straight into the other's mouth. Kiba let out a soft noise that could have been either encouragement or discouragement, it was hard to tell. Either way, Kankuro wasn't stopping. He held Kiba there by the tight grip in his hair as he stood and shoved them back towards the bed. They went down in a tumble, and Kankuro finally released Kiba's mouth.

Kiba gasped in breath above him as the older male moved down to bite and suck at his neck, not bothering to be gentle. He could feel Kiba's erection straining against the other's jeans and he pressed his own in reply.

This seemed to spurn Kiba into action.

"Fuck! What the fuck?" Kiba shoved Kankuro to the ground. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you I'm not gay!"

"Could have fooled me," Kankuro taunted from the floor. "You're as hard as a rock."

"Fuck you," Kiba scrambled off the bed and hurried to the door. "Fuck you!"

As he vanished, Kankuro chuckled darkly. He knew what Kiba needed, even if the mutt was too dumb to realize it. He would come back, once he got sick of being so unsatisfied with girls.

"God damn you, Inuzuka!"

Kiba groaned as the door slammed behind one very pissed off med student. He was royally fucked, and not in the way he wanted to be.

Ino Yamanaka, while not a sweet, kind-hearted person, was not totally heartless. She had promised not to mention Kiba's little 'problem' if the Inuzuka promised to try and hook her up with Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata Hyuuga was so kind and sweet a soul Kiba was surprised he got her into bed in the first place. She wouldn't tell anyone about his 'problem' out of the goodness of her heart.

But Sakura Haruno was a world class bitch. The stuck up med student had been looking for a quick fuck to release some stress, and once again, Kiba had been unable to perform. Needless to say, Sakura was not pleased that Kiba had wasted her evening.

Kiba didn't get it. These girls were hot, with smokin' bodies! What the fuck was wrong with him? Maybe it was a medical disease. Something had to be wrong with him.

Unbidden, his mind flew back to Kankuro's room, to the man's hands and lips on his body, to the hard length pressed against him. His nose had been filled with the scent of cologne and a little bit of sweat, and his mouth was flooded with the taste of beer and old chips.

It had been so much better than the smell of flowers and the taste of lip gloss.

Kiba stared around his single dorm room, at the messy clothes on the ground, the video games stacked beside the TV and the general filthiness of the room. He was a typical guy, he liked to eat from the packet, wear clothes that didn't match and scratch his balls. How could he be gay?

Then again, Kankuro's room was a mess, he had more video games than Kiba, drank beer, belched, and was a typical pig. He wasn't overly stylish in his clothes, in fact, he was worse than Kiba.

And he was as gay as they came.

Kiba shook his head, clearing out the 'gay' thoughts. He wasn't thinking about this. He was _not _thinking about this. He needed to stop brooding, to think about something else. He needed to be around people – preferably manly people like himself.

Kiba snatched his phone up from the desk and scrolled through his contacts until he reached that of his best friend.

"Oi, dumbass, grab the others. Piss up and video games at mine. Neji's turn to bring pizza."

"Fuck you, emo bastard!"

Kiba snickered around his mouthful of pepperoni as he watched Naruto throw down his controller. Sasuke simply smirked as he set his down more gently, his character still zipping around in its victory lap on the screen.

Sasuke reached for a slice of pizza, but before he could touch it Naruto tackled him. They went down in a tumble, Sasuke quickly gaining the upper hand and pinning Naruto to the ground.

"Fuck head," Naruto grunted as he reached up and pulled some lint off of Sasuke's hair. "Gee off."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked down at Naruto before he obliged, reaching for the pizza again.

"You see!" Kiba said, waving the crust of his pizza around. He pointed it at Naruto and Sasuke, sitting side by side on the floor, Neji and Gaara, seated together on the bed. "I _am _a guy!"

Silence met his announcement before Neji sighed and set his pizza aside.

"Kiba, we had the drug talk in high school," he began. "I know it may seem like the cool thing to do, but-"

"Shut up!" Kiba threw his pizza crust at the genius. "I'm not on anything. I'm just saying, we're all normal guys here, yeah?"

"Define normal," Gaara's soft voice sounded as the redhead spoke for the second time that evening. "Neji and Sasuke are both impossibly smart, Naruto is at the other end of the scale and I am by no one's definition 'normal.'"

"Other end of the scale? Gaara!"

Gaara ignored Naruto's shout and simply eyed Kiba. Kiba knew they weren't the most compatible of friends, but they had been thrown together in high school by process of elimination- meaning no one else wanted to hang out with them.

"All I'm saying is," Kiba grabbed another slice of pizza. "Your brother is full of bullshit."

"Kankuro?" Gaara's brow crinkled. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Just him ranting that I'm gay!" Kiba waved his pizza again, an unfortunate habit of his. "I mean, just because Sakura doesn't do it for me, or Ino or Hi- er, other girls, doesn't mean I bat for the other team, ya know?"

Shocked silence met his words, and Kiba looked around to find all his friends staring at him. He chewed on his pizza, looking back and forth between the floor and the bed.

"What?" he asked at last. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks before Naruto cleared his throat.

"So, you're saying you're not gay?" Naruto asked. Kiba glared.

"No, fuckhead!" he snapped. "God, why does everyone think I'm gay? I mean, I'm no different to you guys!"

"Which is why everyone thinks you're gay," Neji explained slowly. Kiba looked at him, puzzled.

"What the hell are you talking about, Neji?" he asked. "Why would you guys have anything-"

Kiba stopped, the pizza sliding from his fingers numbly. Sasuke and Naruto. They were always together, they shared a dorm room, and they seemed to be able to communicate without actually saying anything. They were always exchanging small, brushing touches that Kiba always assumed were simply because they were so close…

But what if…

He looked at Neji next, Neji Hyuuga who hated to be touched, who was sitting scant inches from Gaara. Little Gaara who hated everyone and everything, yet year after year willingly shared a room with Neji.

"No fucking way…" Kiba whispered, looking back and forth between Neji and Gaara. His gaze swung back to Sasuke and Naruto. "No _fucking _way…"

"Moron," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "We've always toned down the couple-y stuff because you don't have anyone… but you do know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Kiba didn't like how high his own voice sounded. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kiba," Naruto leaned forward slowly. "You do know that Sasuke and I have been in a relationship since our first year of college? And Neji and Gaara have been together since High School."

"_What?_" Kiba stared at his friends, jaw hanging open. "You're having me on."

"Dumbass," Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the ground. "You've got a problem with that?"

"No," Kiba shook his head. "But… I mean, really? You guys a- wait a minute! You all assumed I'm gay?"

"Sure," Naruto shrugged. "Why else would you hang out with the other gay kids?"

"Other- I'm not gay!" Kiba shouted. "I'm not! I mean, just because I have a little trouble with girls in _that _way doesn't mean-"

"Wait, what?" Neji leaned in close. "You can't get it up with girls?"

"Fuck you I can!" Kiba snapped, instantly defensive. "I mean, mostly. Sometimes."

"And how many girls have you tried this on?" Neji asked with a cocky smirk. "And naming your right hand 'Vivian' doesn't count."

"Hey, there's been lots of girls after me!"

"In your dreams maybe."

"It wasn't a dream when I had your cousin in he-"

In a flash, Neji was off the bed, holding Kiba by the throat. He glared down at the brunet, who scrambled at his hands.

"You better be fucking lying," Neji hissed.

Gaara stood and placed a hand on Neji's back. Neji calmed instantly under his touch and relaxed, releasing Kiba. Kiba rubbed his throat and glared at Neji, who met his gaze calmly.

"When you're done hiding in the closet," he sneered. "You know where we'll be."

He stalked from the room, Gaara following closely. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks before they, too, stood.

"Look, Kiba," Naruto ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "The closet isn't a great place to be, and there's nothing wrong with being gay. If you're not, you're not, but… we've been friends for years, you're my best mate. I think you are."

Kiba stared as Sasuke and Naruto left the room. He looked down at his feet for a moment, his mind going a mile a minute.

A flurry of questions were running through his mind, but one single one overpowered them all:

Was he gay or not?

Kiba stood and took a deep breath. He knew how to find the answer to that question.

He just hoped Kankuro wasn't going to be unbearably smug.

Kankuro eyed him through the cracked open door suspiciously. Kiba glared at the other male and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Kankuro asked. Kiba's glare intensified.

"No, now open the door," he growled. Kankuro did so cautiously, stepping away from the doorway in order to allow the second male in.

Kiba stalked in and paced back and forth in the small space between the closet and the bed for a moment. Kankuro closed the door and shuffled past Kiba to sit at his desk, eyeing the restless male cautiously.

"Ok, look, I'm not saying I'm gay," Kiba began. "But I'm not saying I'm not, either. I'm saying I'm not sure. I mean, girls are great and all, even if they're squishy in the wrong places, so I can't be completely gay, right?"

"Um-"

"Shut up! So, I know I'm not completely gay, but I wanna know _how _gay I am."

"And what am I?" Kankuro growled. "Your college experiment?"

"No," Kiba blinked at the other male as if surprised he had asked the question. "You're the only one I trust to help me through this."

Kankuro's mouth opened and closed several times and he shook his head slightly. He smiled up at Kiba before holding out his hand to the other male.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said. "But you've got to actually trust me with this. Don't just say you will."

"You're not gonna do anything weird and say it's normal, are you?" Kiba asked suspiciously as he took a step closer. "I wouldn't know the difference, so I don't want you teaching me something weird-"

"I wouldn't," Kankuro said as he reached forward and grabbed Kiba's hand, pulling him closer. "Because I fully expect to be the only one to ever have you."

He tugged Kiba into his lap, ignoring the shout of annoyance from the other man. He closed his lips over Kiba's and shoved his tongue straight into the other's mouth – they weren't girls, he wasn't going to be gentle. Kiba needed it rough, needed to know he was a male. And Kankuro was going to give him that.

Kiba shuffled until he was sitting more comfortably, and he grasped two handfuls of Kankuro's hair. He tugged, and Kankuro moaned heavily into his mouth as he grabbed Kiba's ass, crashing their hips together.

"Shit!" Kiba gasped as he moved his lips away from Kankuro's. "You're- that's- why are you touching there?"

"Because I'm not a girl," Kankuro growled. "And neither are you."

Kankuro bit Kiba's bottom lip and tugged it slightly. Kiba closed his eyes in pleasure as he leaned forward against Kankuro's chest.

"Alright," he whispered to the elder. "This is supposed to happen on the bed, yeah?"

"Sometimes," Kankuro replied as he ran his hands up and down Kiba's back. "It's probably a good place to start."

"Well, shall we, um, start then?" Kiba asked, twitching nervously. Kankuro smirked as he slid his hands straight down to Kiba's ass.

"Good idea."

Kankuro tossed Kiba onto the bed, ignoring the glare he got. He climbed onto the bed with him and pushed his legs apart, kneeling between them.

"I'm not gonna treat you like a girl," Kankuro warned as he slipped his hands up Kiba's top. "We're both guys."

"I know that, fucker," Kiba grunted. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Kankuro's hair in order to yank him in close. "I'm not asking to you to treat me like a flower."

"Good," Kankuro breathed before he caught Kiba's lips. It was messy and Kiba bit his lip a couple of times, but Kankuro wouldn't have changed it at all. He cupped Kiba's face, tugging him as close as possible as the other tugged at his hair.

Kankuro snarled into his mouth before he pulled out of the kiss and tugged Kiba's top right over his head. He sat back and pulled his own off, tossing it aside. He smirked when he noticed Kiba's eyes running down his chest.

"You," Kankuro whispered as he leaned in close. "Are _so _gay."

"Fuck head," Kiba grunted as he reached out hesitantly to trace his fingers down Kankuro's chest. "I'm not- I might- just shut up."

Kankuro ran his own hands up Kiba's chest, tweaking his nipples when he reached them. Kiba squeaked in surprise and blinked at him.

"That feels good," he said, sounding shocked. "Why does that feel- ahh!"

Kankuro, bored with Kiba's ramblings, had leant down and taken one of said nipples into his mouth. He sucked it, listening to Kiba moan and grunt beneath him. Kiba was so delightfully naïve – he obviously thought that sex was kiss this, squeeze that and shove object a into object b. Kankuro was going to have _so _much fun teaching him otherwise.

Kankuro moved back and pinched Kiba's wet nipple. Kiba hissed and arched his back and Kankuro dove in to sample his neck. As he sucked harshly, wanting to make the man beneath him, lay some sort of claim to him. His hands slid down to fumble with Kiba's belt at the younger man breathed in quickly, a sharp intake of air.

"Relax," Kankuro grunted. "I'm not gonna treat you like a girl, but I'm not just gonna shove it in."

"Wait, how do you do it then?" Kiba asked as Kankuro undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. "Kankuro?"

"You really have no idea, do you?" Kankuro muttered as he slid Kiba's pants down slowly. "Fucking virgin."

"Oi, I'm not a virgin!" Kiba glared at the man who was tossing his jeans aside. "I've slept with women!"

"Your ass is a virgin," Kankuro muttered as he tugged at Kiba's boxers. "Not for long though."

"Don't gloat," Kiba muttered as he lifted his hips. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at his eagerness – most people were shy their first time. "Come on, don't you wanna know what perfection looks like?"

"Moron," Kankuro snorted as he pulled them off. He ran his hands over Kiba's thighs, eyeing the other boy's hard cock. "You're a real idiot, sometimes."

"Yeah," Kiba grinned up at him. "But you like me anyway."

"You know I do," Kankuro whispered as he stroked Kiba's thighs softly. He eyed the other man for a moment before he slid from the bed, he undid his jeans and shoved them down, taking his boxers with them before he leaned over and grabbed a tube of lube off the desk. Naked, he crawled back between Kiba's legs, eyes roving over his body.

"Alright, dumbass, roll onto your stomach," he ordered. Kiba muttered something before obliging, rolling awkwardly and almost taking out one of Kankuro's eyes in the process. "Watch it!"

"Shut up," Kiba grumbled as he settled down against the pillows. "Look, so I have a vague idea of what happens, but I'm not entirely su- what the _fuck_?"

Kiba peeked over his shoulder at him and Kankuro rolled his eyes at the affronted and surprised look in his eyes. He wriggled the finger deeper inside of Kiba, trying to loosen his tight channel.

"Is that your _finger?_" Kiba hissed. Kankuro nodded shortly. Kiba was so _tight. _"What the hell is your finger doing in there?"

"Look, moron, I need to stretch your muscles so that it doesn't hurt when I shove my cock up your ass," Kankuro snapped. "What the fuck did you expect me to use?"

"I don't know!" Kiba tried to push himself up but winced as the movement jarred Kankuro's finger. "Don't you have like, a special toy for this?"

"A to- what the hell is wrong with you?" Kankuro slid a second finger inside of him. "Listen, stop talking. You're embarrassing yourself. Just let me handle this."

Kiba would have snapped back, but then Kankuro began to rub his fingers inside of him, and they touched something that had him stretching out fully on the bed, spreading his legs and moaning like a bitch in heat. Kankuro rubbed it harder and Kiba thrust his hips against the bedspread.

"S'good…" he moaned. "What is that?"

"Your prostate, dumbass," Kankuro said smugly. "It's gonna feel better when it's my cock sliding over it."

"Ahh! Ahh…" Kiba buried his face into the pillow as Kankuro slid in a third finger. "Oh… K-Kankuro…"

"You're so damn tight," Kankuro grunted as he stretched Kiba thoroughly. He leaned forward so that he could kiss down Kiba's spine, sucking little hickies up every now and then. "Almost ready…"

"It's too much!" Kiba gasped as he thrust harder ingot he bed. "I'm gonna come…"

Kankuro hissed wordlessly and pulled his fingers out. He snatched up the dropped lube and squeezed more onto his hand. He smoothed it over his cock before he leaned forward, spreading Kiba's cheeks as best he could with one hand as he lined himself up with the other.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, mutt," he whispered before he bit Kiba's ear slightly. "And you're going to come screaming my name."

"Fuck you, you jack- ahhhh!"

Kiba's head tipped back and he cried out as Kankuro sheathed himself in one, deep thrust. Kiba was clamping down on his cock, squirming and writhing as he tried to adjust.

"Fuck," Kankuro moaned as he caressed Kiba's hips. "So fucking tight."

"Naaa…" Kiba rocked slightly. "I-Is this it?"

"No, you moron," Kankuro grunted as he shifted his hips experimentally. He received no complaints, so he slowly pulled back and thrust back in. "_This _is it."

Kiba moaned deeply as Kankuro began to thrust in and out. He gripped the bed, tugging at the sheets desperately. He could feel Kankuro inside of him, brushing his prostate on every thrust. The other man was sticking by his promise – he wasn't treating Kiba as a girl. He was taking him for everything he had, using his body, pushing him to his limits. He thrust deep and hard, and Kiba pushed back, desperately seeking more.

"Fuck, fuck," Kiba chanted as he rocked back. "Shit, Kankuro, so good…"

"Yeah, it is," Kankuro grunted as he thrust in harder. His nails dug into Kiba's skin on his hips, piercing the flesh, but that only seemed to excite Kiba more. Kankuro reached forward and grabbed a handful of his hair and gave it a good tug.

"Kankuro!" Kiba screeched as he squirmed and writhed. "God!"

Kankuro knew Kiba wasn't going to last – the moron was already practically coming already. He couldn't reach Kiba's cock from this angle, but a part of him wanted to make the other come without the touch of his hand.

"You gonna come all over my bed?" He whispered hotly into Kiba's ear. "Come harder than you've ever come before?"

"K-Kankuro…"

"God, you're sprawled out beneath me," Kankuro moaned. "Fuck, wanted this so much, for so long."

"Ahhh…"

"And now I've got it," Kankuro hissed as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. "I ain't letting it go."

"Wh-What?" Kiba peered back over his shoulder. "The fuck do you mean?"

"Oh fuck," Kankuro leant in close, his hips snapping faster and faster. Kiba gasped and arched slightly, his hand coming back to bury in Kankuro's hair. They both gave themselves over to the pleasure, to the ecstasy that was rolling over them both.

"_Kankuro_!"

"Mine, God, you're mine!"

Kankuro slumped forward on top of Kiba as the aftershocks of his orgasm wracked him. He covered the other's body completely, basking in the feeling of skin-on-skin.

"Fuck…" Kiba grunted beneath him. "You're a heavy fucker."

"Mmm," Kankuro buried his face into Kiba's hair but obliged, lifting his hips and pulling out before settling beside the other on the bed.

"So…" Kiba turned his head to the side, dislodging Kankuro. "That was gay sex…"

"What clued you in?" Kankuro grunted as he slid his arms around Kiba's waist and drew him close.

"Fuck you," Kiba snapped, but he snuggled up to Kankuro anyway. "…I think I'm gay."

"Really?" Kankuro snorted, amused. "I had no idea."

"Shut up," Kiba muttered. He peered up at Kankuro. "Yours, huh?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes and shifted until he was on his back. Kiba crawled over until he was resting against his chest, smiling at the older male.

"I think I like that," Kiba admitted as he traced his finger over Kankuro's chest. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at him and Kiba grinned. "What?"

"Nothing," Kankuro pushed Kiba's face into the crook of his neck. "Dumbass."

"Yeah, right back at you, fuckhead."


End file.
